Got Into My Bloodstream
by RainbowStars7
Summary: Elena and Damon share blood for the first time and wish that time would stop forever; unfortunately, they know they have to go back to reality at the end of it all and it won't last forever... Please review!


Elena Gilbert rang the doorbell of her house in Maple Street. It was eight in the evening, and she had just returned from The Grill after some chilling out with Caroline and Bonnie. Her final exams had ended today. She couldn't believe it. High school was almost over! Her thoughts got interrupted by Jeremy opening the door. He acknowledged his sister's presence silently and headed back to the living room. Elena closed the door and headed to her bedroom, still immersed in her thoughts about the day. She got startled when she saw Damon sitting on her bed and reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan. Wait… a magazine? Since when did Damon Salvatore read magazines? That too- women's magazine. Elena stared blankly for a second before he spoke.

"Hi Elena," Damon said in his typical Damon-way.

"What are you doing with that magazine?" she asked.

"My day was lovely, thank you. How was your exam?" he said indifferently without tearing his gaze from the magazine.

"It was lousy," Elena replied. She suddenly realized she sounded cranky. She found herself getting jealous of the women he must be looking at in the magazine he was holding. Wait-what? She was confused now. She brushed aside her confusion and asked him again, "So you're not going to tell me?"

"Ah, I was just reading some crazy sex tips," he quickly looked at her from over the magazine. "Not that I would need any…" he smirked. Elena blushed deeply but she was on the edge of getting mad. She went over to him and took the magazine from his hands and threw it on the floor. The next moment, she was on the bed and he was lying on top of her, looking into each other's eyes. Then she grabbed him and they started kissing. Slowly, Damon's hand was going under her t-shirt and she found herself getting hot. Suddenly, he stopped kissing and instead started caressing her neck with his lips. She didn't mind it one bit. But out of the blue, an idea hit her. She pushed him aside and sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I wanted to say something," she said shyly.

"Please don't say the make-out wasn't satisfying enough. You know it would kill me," he chuckled. She couldn't help but laughing a little too but went on to plant another hard kiss on his lips.

"No, that can never not satisfy me," she replied looking lovingly at him. "And you have no idea how I get through the day just so that I can see you when I get back. She pulled him in closer such that their noses were touching, "But now that we are finally together, I can kiss you anytime I want. And do anything with you anytime I want." Then, there were several more moments of silence because they were busy kissing each other and drinking in each other's awesomeness. Elena did this every day, but she still couldn't get enough. But she did have something specific in mind today that she wanted to try. In the three months of being with Damon, she had not yet tried it and he never even brought it up. He never pushed anything until she wanted him to. He never forced her into anything, and that is why she wanted to savour every moment spent with him. Each day, she only grew to respect him and love him more. She had never tried to figure out as to why it had taken her so long to be able to come this far. She had missed out on a lot by being blind to true love.

All of a sudden, Damon pulled back and seemed a little tired.

"Everything fine?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Of course," he said though Elena could tell he was lying.

Something in Elena told her this was the moment to test it and see if it would work.

"I want you to have me," she said.

"Have you? I already do. And if you wanted to have sex so bad, you would have just done it. What's special today that you need to tell me that I could have you?" he raised a brow.

"I meant you could have me in any way you feel like, today," she replied indirectly. But he looked mildly surprised.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked her. She nodded.

The last and only time she had tried to share blood with Damon had freaked her out. In fact, she had never been able to bring Stefan to her neck and let him bite her in her previous relationship. And sharing blood with him had never felt right. Elena understood that blood-sharing was probably more important to a vampire than casual sex.

The next minute, Elena witnessed Damon in his full vampire form. He was equally frightening and exciting in that form. But she didn't feel scared at all because she trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone in her life. Slowly, he bent down and bit her. She didn't feel anything at all at once. But just a fraction of second later, she felt herself flow into Damon. It felt like she was a part of him. Together, they were united in a way they had never been before. And it gave her a feeling of immense pleasure. It was unexplainable… it felt so good she could have been screaming. Now she felt the flow of her blood slowing and then halting altogether. She felt slightly faint. Now this time Damon bit his wrist and offered it to her. She willingly accepted it and felt slightly warm blood go down her throat. Then, she stopped. She witnessed Damon's vampire form retreating slowly. She didn't have to wait- he automatically kissed her the next instant. When they had withdrawn, the world came into play for her. And she was bursting with happiness. She had done it- and it had felt so good.

"That was the best!" she told him.

"I love you, Elena," he expressed himself.

Listening to those three words made her shake all over, and made her feel fainter, "I love you more, Damon. I could never love you more even if I tried. And nothing can stop us from being together forever!" she cried and happily embraced him tightly. She was saying the truth, and she knew nothing could change it. It was meant to be.

"It is what it is, Elena," Damon replied and they continued being the way they were. Time could have stopped for them right there, but unfortunately they knew there were other chores to be done before this could be continued. After all, it was still the hostile world we lived in, not a fairytale.


End file.
